With improvements in fabrication technology, electronic circuits are becoming increasingly smaller in size with reduced power requirements. For example, fabrication techniques have drastically reduced the size and power requirements of integrated circuits. Despite these advances, electronic circuits still contain high capacitance signal lines that dissipate significant power as a function of capacitance, voltage, and switching frequency.
Several previous approaches attempt to reduce power dissipation caused by high capacitance signal lines. One approach reduces power by reducing the size of the circuit, which reduces capacitance on signal lines. Another approach attempts to locate components in an integrated circuit or other electronic circuit to minimize the length of signal lines between components. These approaches may contribute to a reduction in power dissipation of high capacitance signal lines, but the total power savings are limited by the physical and cost constraints of circuit size reduction and layout.